


Devoción

by Iridiscencia



Series: Fuera de lugar [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt, IneffableLATAM, Religious Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Desde hacía muchos siglos que Gabriel no veía tanta devoción y determinación en los ojos de un humano.
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens) & Other(s)
Series: Fuera de lugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135157
Kudos: 2





	Devoción

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTOber2020
> 
> Día 24: Armadura.

Era una niña y estaba llorando en aquel jardín pero no parecía que fuese de tristeza, lo hacía de alegría, era la sensación que le llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Sí, parecía algo aterrorizada pero era normal en los humanos cuando algo como una anunciación pasaba, pues la niña acababa de recibir un mensaje del arcángel Michael.

Era una combinación de sentimientos y Gabriel quería comprobar que ocurría, pues rara vez pasaba su tiempo con lo humanos y su actuar era algo confuso ¿se podía llorar por ello?

Tomó su forma terrenal y se acercó a ella. 

— Hey niña ¿Estás bien? —Él le preguntó.—¿Te duele algo?  
—No… —Respondió ella secándose las lágrimas. —¿Usted les vio?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—El ángel, aquí había un ángel, acompañado con dos doncellas, fue muy hermoso.  
—¿Y te asustaron?   
—No, pero fui bendecida con algo precioso, me dieron una misión, a mí, estoy feliz ¿por qué no llorar por ello?

Desde hacía siglos que no veía tanta devoción y determinación en los ojos de un humano pues ella parecía dispuesta a cumplir con la petición que Michael le había anunciado sin importarle el costo. Aquello le dejo sin palabras; era la segunda vez que sabía que uno de aquellos seres terrenales excepcionales aceptaba su destino si rechistar.

Sí bien la niña había nacido para eso, no cambiaba que su fervor era demasiado intenso. Pero aún era muy joven ¿Cómo no podía tener miedo a su destino? 

No pasaba de los trece años ¿Qué diría la madre cuando se enterara de la suerte de su hija? Aquello le recordó algo que no quería, una memoria que de vez en cuando venía a su mente, la visión de aquella mujer y el doloroso llanto al perder a su hijo por cumplir su destino. No era lo mismo, pero ahora le tocaba a esa joven de ojos verdes cumplir con el propio. ¿Realmente no tenía miedo?

Vio en sus ojos que no, incluso le notó feliz, eso le parecía hasta inaudito. 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó al ver que ella se encaminaba hacia la salida de ese jardín.  
—Jeanne… —Respondió ella antes de ir corriendo detrás de una pareja de campesinos. 

Ella se alejó y a pesar de la distancia, Gabriel se sorprendió pues aún podía sentir la alegría de la niña invadiendo el lugar. 

°°°°°°°

  
Le volvió a ver dos años después, cuando tuvo que hacer una visita a una persona cercana al pueblo donde vivía la niña- Según Michael ella era bien portada y hacía todo lo que se le pedía.

Le encontró en el mismo jardín que la primera vez, ya era una jovencita que miraba el cielo, como si buscara algo en él. Algunos le observaban de forma extraña y aunque por lo regular pretendía no prestar atención en momentos así, podía algo de tristeza en ella. 

¿Se querría rendir? 

No, lo supo cuando le vio encaminarse con un soldado para hablar con él. Gabriel percibió como el valor de ella crecía, nada le detendría.

°°°°°°°

Años después a Gabriel estaba escuchando hablar a aquella doncella sobre dicha que sentía de poder servirle a Dios y llevar a cabo aquella misión; lo decía con tanta sinceridad y amor que incluso a él le mareaba aquella sensación. Por eso había acudido a la Tierra, quería saber si era cierto lo que decía Michael, que la muchacha seguía firme en su misión.

Y encontró que era verdad, estaba entregada completamente a su fe.

Debía admitir que lo que le habían contado sobre ella no se acercaba en nada a lo que verdaderamente generaba el tenerla de frente, con sus ojos verdes llenos de devoción, aferrándose a aquella espada, vistiendo aquella vieja armadura, esperando a que la mañana llegase para adentrarse en aquella batalla.

El arcángel reconoció que Jeanne d'Arc era admirable. 

°°°°°°°

Le vio liderar batallas y ganarlas, siempre observando el cielo agradecida. 

Gabriel sintió la necesidad de reconocerle su devoción.

Quizá no era su departamento y sabía muy bien que no debía meterse en las misiones de otros mucho menos en la vida de los humanos pero en ese momento cuando notó lo desgastada que ya estaba la armadura de la doncella no pudo evitarlo.

Gabriel seguía viendo a esa niña llorar en el jardín y no quería dejarle desprotegida, aún era muy joven, se avecinaba una batalla muy importante y no merecía que se le dejara a su suerte de esa manera, necesitaba darle algo por la entrega a su fe y misión. Ella debía estar a salvo, por ello, en cuanto la doncella cerró sus ojos para dormir en medio de aquel bosque, el arcángel le dio un regalo que sabía le mantendría a salvo.

Porque ella merecía sentir la gloria de la victoria.

°°°°°°°

Jeanne, la doncella de Orleans, lucía orgullosa aquella armadura divina mientras sonreía victoriosa, dando las gracias a Dios y al cielo completo; había ganado otra batalla más, aquello representaba un gran triunfo para todo su pueblo.  
  
Incluso él podía sentir como aquella felicidad que emanaba de ella quemaba.

°°°°°°°

  
—¿Tu le diste esa armadura? —Le preguntó Michael en una reunión.  
—Sí, la suya estaba en muy mal estado. —Respondió Gabriel de forma sincera. —¿Te molesta?   
—No, pero no es como que eso le vaya a ayudar siempre, sabes que no estará mucho tiempo en la Tierra, no importa cuanto quieras protegerla.   
—Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo.   
—No, no es malo, sé que admiras la fe de algunos humanos, pero Gabriel, tampoco puedes recompensarles siempre por ello, además, recuerda que eso es parte de ella y su destino ya está planeado; no me gustaría que te llevarás otra decepción. Ya sabemos lo que pasó la última vez…  
—Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo. 

De nuevo, la imagen de la mujer llorando por hijo vino a su memoria. ¿Por qué traía ese tema a colación? Gabriel no le respondió, solo se alejó de Michael quien le observaba como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Sabía que tenía razón, la última vez que trató con un humano, que intentó forjar una amistad, que intentó protegerle las cosas no habían acabado bien. Al final solo quedaba llanto pero a pesar de lo que decía Michael no se sentía a gusto con el concepto de dejarla sola.

°°°°°°°

Le siguió por un tiempo, no iba a desampararla, sentía que alguien con tanto amor y fe no debía dejarse a su suerte. Le veía blandir aquella espada con destreza, llevar el estandarte con orgullo, haciendo todo para liderar a aquellos soldados quienes le seguían admirados.

Él también le admiraba.

  
  
°°°°°°°

  
La armadura le protegió de casi todo, excepto de una cosa. ¿Los humanos de verdad podían ser tan crueles? Parecía que sí, de nuevo se lo estaban demostrando. 

Ella tenía solo diecinueve años y él no podía protegerla de eso y quizá era lo que más le alteraba, aunque quería pretender que no y es que los enemigos de su pueblo estaban condenando a Jeanne, cambiando completamente todo, sacando de contexto lo que ella decía. 

Algunos intentaron salvarle sin éxito y para el arcángel eso le causaba impotencia, ni siquiera a ellos podía ayudarles. Trató de estar con ella y a pesar de responder con ingenio en su juicio nada había ayudado a salvarle.

—Sabías que eso iba a pasar. —Le dijo Michael cuando le notó conmocionado.   
—Es una niña… —Para él aún era muy jóven. —Aún tiene cosas que ver.  
—Y también lo tenían otros más, pero sabes como funciona el plan.

El plan… 

No podía hacer nada por eso. 

  
°°°°°°°

Lo último que notó de Jeanne fue que, a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo no había dejado su fe. Podía escucharle rezar desde donde estaba; no estaba asustada pero si triste por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

¿Por qué debía pasar eso? 

Esa noche no regreso al Cielo, se quedó sentado en un lugar oculto, no podía soportarlo más. Estaba demasiado adolorido por la crueldad con la que los humanos llegaban a tener. Era la segunda vez que presenciaba algo así con sus propios ojos. 

¿Cómo estaría la madre de Jeanne? 

Esa fue la vez que Gabriel lloró por segunda vez en su existencia.

°°°°°°°

  
A veces paseaba por París.

Iniciaba lo que los humanos llamaban "Siglo XX" cuando, un día, notó aquella estatua que le conmemoraba a ella, no era como las demás, en esta se le representaba como era, una joven valerosa, elevando ese estandarte, con ojos devotos y valeroso semblante. 

  
Gabriel se dio cuenta que, aunque sentía tristeza el sentimiento más fuerte que tenía en ese momento era el de admiración. 

Seguía admirando su entrega, su devoción, el hecho de que nunca se rindiera con ello. 

Y siempre sería así. 


End file.
